infinitedimensionsfandomcom-20200214-history
Relics
Relics The Source *'Effects/Powers': What effects and powers this Relic holds. **Jumping On/Off: Is able to 'turn off' Jumping, wither it be for themself, others, or even turn it off completely for everyone. This extends to anyone with the ability, including Dark Jumpers. **Refined Jumping: Has complete control of their own Jumping, able to link this along with their weapons, Jumping within the length of half a second from any location to another. **The Source is a collection of ancient magic, linked directly to the flow of it. Thusly, the bearer is imbedded with this magic, and may call upon it in times of great or dire need. *'History: ' The Relic has been passed down through the royal family since the Breaking, when the Relics were hidden and the Jumpers past hidden away. It is passed along the females of the royal family, from mother to the first daughter, the princess inheriting it from her mother as soon as she is born. However, as the Source leaves the mother, she will pass on, as her body will not function without the magical energy. *Appearance: The Source is more of an energy, and thus has no condensed form. *'Guardian: '''Eve Everlast *'Bearer: Eve Everlast *'''Location: Eve Everlast Gem of the Sea *'Effects/Powers: ' What effects and powers this Relic holds. **Water Control: Controls any water that touches the surface of the earth or is part of a larger body of water. Bearer is able to boil, freeze, or move any amount of water at will *History: This Relic was originally created by the Metajin (Jumpers) to help regulate the tides of the sea, making it easier to sail and use ships. Originally, it was set within the hilt of Trishula, which allowed the bearer to gain complete control of both weather and the seas with the combination, but the two were seperated as different worlds were in need of both. *'Appearance: '''The Gem of the Sea, as it suggests, is a gem that embodies the very essence of the ocean. The gem is able to easily fit within a woman's palm, oval shapes and smooth. On the inside, it's faults change color from light and dark stormy gray, to the deep and light hues of the water. *'Guardian:' - *'Bearer:' - *'Location: BleakBay Book of Eden *'Effects/Powers: '''What effects and powers this Relic holds. **'Unlimited Info: A book, able to answer any question asked of it, as long as the information was written/drawn/recorded in some manner at some time in history. It is also able to bring any pictures that have been taken or drawn. *'History: '''The book was created to display an enemy's plans to the bearer, giving an advantage in wartimes. The pages were created from trees deep within the Great Forest, and a librarians soul was bound to the book. *'Appearance: The book is three inches thick, with a very thick, worn brown cover. It's pages are clean and white, and completely blank until something is asked of it, or written inside of it. It is closed by a silver clasp at the end of a leather strap that loops around the tome, a keyhole set in the center of it that is opened by a one of a kind key. *'Guardian: '''Corus *'Bearer: - *'Location: '''MagicMog, Emerald Library '' Triusha *'Effects/Powers': What effects and powers this Relic holds. **'Vapor Control: This trident has the ability to control the very weather, more accurately the water vapor in the air. It is able to both condense and scatter water vapor in little or large amounts, allowing the bearer to summon storms or be rid of them at will. *'History: '''Triusha was created together with the Relic 'Gem of the Sea' which was embedded in its shaft. Triusha was made so that storms could be banished away, allowing ships to pass to and from port, the sea becoming tamed. *'Appearance: Triusha is a classic trident, made of gleaming solid gold, which makes it quite heavy, with sharp, deadly tips, it's length exactly 7 feet.. An empty slot is present in it's shaft, where the Gem of the Sea would fit perfecty. *'Guardian: -' *'Bearer: -' *'Location:' WaterWorld Aphrodite's Earrings *'Effects/Powers': What effects and powers this Relic holds. **'Love Control: '''The earrings have a very odd effect. Anyone within a 50 foot radius of the bearer, will instantly, and completely, fall madly in love with them. Each one attracts a different gender. *'History: The Earrings were created based on the idea that a leader needed to be loved to control their people. However, the idea was thrown out as there were a few 'glitches' with the Relic. *'''Appearance: The earrings are simple by design, created to be used as a tool, as simple ruby studs. Despite that, they are still a bit breathtaking as the rubies sparkle and shimmer with strange light trapped within the gem. *'Guardian: -' *'Bearer: -' *'Location:' - Philosopher's Stone *'Effects/Powers': What effects and powers this Relic holds. **'Unlimited Energy: '''The stone provides an unlimited supply of magical energy, impossibly generating it from nothing. As much magical energy that is wanted may be drawn, making it a very powerful tool. **'Endless Life: The stone, providing the bearer swallows it or places it in their body in some way, will live eternally until the stone is removed. *'History: '''The stone was created by a powerful group of Metajin , who feared death at the end of their long lives. Their project to create the stone was approved, as head Metajin thought this could be a breakthrough for their entire race. The stone was successfully created. However, the head Metajin of the project stole the stone, and the notes on how to create one, and vanished, never to be seen again. *'Appearance: Unknown *'Guardian: '''Unknown *'Bearer: Unknown *'''Location: Unknown Demon Mask (Coming Soon) *'Effects/Powers': What effects and powers this Relic holds. *'History: -' *'Appearance:' - *'Guardian: -' *'Bearer: -' *'Location:' - Blade of Sin (Coming Soon) *'Effects/Powers': What effects and powers this Relic holds. *'History: -' *'Appearance:' - *'Guardian: -' *'Bearer: -' *'Location:' - Skeleton Key (Coming Soon) *'Effects/Powers': What effects and powers this Relic holds. *'History: -' *'Appearance:' - *'Guardian: -' *'Bearer: -' *'Location:' - Alluring Pipes (Coming Soon) *'Effects/Powers': What effects and powers this Relic holds. *'History: -' *'Appearance:' - *'Guardian: -' *'Bearer: -' *'Location:' - Lunar Violin *'Effects/Powers': What effects and powers this Relic holds. **'Music That Grants Powers:' Depending on which duet song is preformed, the human/part human preforming with the Guardian gains abilities that are connected to the song. It lasts from Full Moon to Full moon, or about a month. ***'Songs:' ****'Requiem Of Flame:' ****'Recovery Ballad Song Of Stone and Leaf:' ****'Wind's Melody:' ****'Rain's Rhythm:' *'History: '''The Violin was originally created to make the Jumpers stronger and give them different powers, but was deemed useless due to the fact that it can only be used on the full moon, and only lasts until the next full moon not even a month later. *'Appearance:' A simplistic violin made of white wood, with a cherry wood bow. It is very light and easy to carry, and is said to almost glow with potential on the full moon. *'Guardian: Ari *'Bearer: -' *'''Location: MagicMog Listing